Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {-2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {0} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{2} & {2}+{3} \\ {-2}+{0} & {-2}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {5} \\ {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$